Metal Sonic vs Genesect
Metal Sonic vs Genesect is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 11! Sonic vs Pokemon! When you tinker with and engineer combatants, you challenge the established levels of skill and strength. But which one is the better creation? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: Machines: a genre of science that has come back to haunt the ones that would play god over their existence time and time again. Once more, we test two culminations of science in battle against the other in an ultimate showdown. Boomstick: Metal Sonic: a byproduct of Dr Eggman's ambition. ''' Wiz: And Genesect: the ancient Bug Pokemon modified by Team Plasma. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Metal Sonic (Egg Dealer) Boomstick: The feud between Sonic and Dr Eggman is kinda like... a bug and a windscreen. ' Wiz: Eggman hatches an elaborate scheme, rallies the troops and sets up all the odds to be against Sonic, but no matter what he tries, the blue hedgehog always finds his way through the defences and defeats Eggman. '''Boomstick: What this scientist needed was a solution to Sonic - something that could rival Sonic and stay effective. And, considering Eggman's habit of fucking up the robot building process, you'd be forgiven for thinking he'd never succeed. ' Wiz: Until one day, Eggman unveiled Metal Sonic - a perfect robot replica of Sonic the Hedgehog. 'Boomstick: Metal debuted against Sonic, coming up short on the day but he is easily Eggman's most powerful invention - and has a drive like none of the others. ' Wiz: He frequently reappears to take on Sonic - fighting him with speeds that have both matched, and on rare occasions, surpassed that of the Blue Blur. 'Boomstick: Metal is an intelligent machine, and is the epitome of Sonic's opposite; he is a merciless killer and will even defy Eggman's wishes if he gets a crack at Sonic in battle. ' Wiz: He even went as insane enough as to believe he was indeed the real Sonic in Sonic Heroes, using the smokescreen of Eggman taking over the world to lure Team Sonic, Dark, Rose and Chaotix into a trap where he could analyse their data to become an all powerful being. 'Boomstick: He was no joke either; it took all four of those teams and a healthy dose of Chaos Emeralds to eventually bring him down. Not surprising when you look at the hard hitting shit this guy has come at people with. ' (Final Fortress) Wiz: Metal Sonic's engine allows him to surpass Sonic in acceleration. Sonic allegedly ''can accelerate to the speed of sound, though this has never been outright proven. What has been proven, however, is that Sonic is able to reach a know top speed of Mach 5 - a speed Metal has not only matched, but been able to surpass when he overloads his circuits. '''Boomstick: Making him quadruple the speed he was previously going. Not bad, huh? Or at least it's ''not bad enough to avoid attacks from Espio, Amy and Knuckles. ''' Wiz: Metal has also ''briefly ''gone faster than light, but that was as a result of a particular technique called Light Speed Dash. '''Boomstick: Metal possesses a chest weapon that can fire plasma at his targets. I mean, how rad is that? Wiz: Luckily for Metal, he has a great measure of defence called the Black Shield. These defences are strong enough to withstand Shadow the Hedgehog's Chaos Spears, a force to be reckoned with in its own right - and Silver's ESP attacks. The shield is billed as impenetrable and its displays in battle go a long way to defend that promise. Boomstick: Although he can't change direction in the state of using it. Oh well. ' Wiz: But Metal Sonic is more well known for his signature ability to copy techniques from other fighters. He has been able to steal Shadow's Chaos Control, an ability that allows the user to manipulate time and space to their own choosing. '''Boomstick: Or when he snagged Knuckles' Knuckle Slam, a powerful move where he strikes the ground and creates a column of red energy that creates shock waves strong enough to damage anything in the area. ' Wiz: A major acquisition of his was the ESP from Silver - a telekinetic attack that Silver initially uses to disorientate is enemies. It's a mind control technique that messes with the sense of direction a character has. But his most powerful move is perhaps the V. Maximum Overdrive. Metal quadruples his speed while simultaneously emitting an energy field that can penetrate most other things around him. 'Boomstick: It is a draining attack, however, as Metal is overloading his circuits to use it. So he can't sustain it long and he is often in a weakened state when he comes out of it. Even still, Metal will make the most of the attack and is an extremely talented fighter. He also has shape shifting on his side if he needs it. ' Wiz: Metal's only real weaknesses may be that he has never fully accomplished his goal of defeating Sonic for good. But he always puts in a good fight, no matter what media he's in. Even the Sonic Boom version of Metal was savvy. 'Boomstick: Yeah, he ''really ''took the fight to the nerfed Sonic and Shadow. And required the help of Knuckles, Amy and Sticks to bring down after kicking them all around for 90% of the episode. But cartoons aside, Metal Sonic is the real deal - and easily the one time Eggman got it right... except maybe Infinite. ' Metal Sonic: All living things kneel before your master! Genesect (Infiltrate the Plasma Frigate) Wiz: 300 million years ago, a deadly hunter roamed the world of Pokemon as the apex predator of its time. That creature was Genesect – a Bug/Steel type Pokemon mostly known for its appearances in the Unova region. '''Boomstick: It is National ‘Dex number 649 and stands at 4’11. But what made Genesect such a stand out when it debuted was the massive laser on its back. Wiz: A by-product of Team Plasma’s trickery, the laser would only add to this predator’s fearsome approach. As a Bug/Steel pairing, Genesect is immune entirely to Poison attacks, as well as resisting Grass, Bug, Fairy, Steel, Normal and Ice very effectively. Boomstick: However, Fire is still Super Effective – in fact, Fire type attacks are doubled on Genesect thanks to the pairing of types. So, if you have a Typhlosion or Incineroar at the ready, now is the time. Wiz: In the movie, Genesect and the Legend awakened, a hive of Genesect wreaked havoc on New Tork City, after the ‘Genesect Army’ discovered their home in the mountains was uninhabitable. Boomstick: So, after encouragement from a landslide – which Mewtwo saved a handful of the Pokemon from, the Red Genesect opted to show his gratitude, blasting Mewtwo in the face and flying into the city. Like a bastard. Wiz: Ash, Cilan and Iris set about devising a plot to flush out the Genesect from the cocoon thanks to their threat to the power of the city. The Genesect were only following the Red Genesect’s orders, however, as it was discovered they had the wrong idea about the modern Pokemon- Boomstick: Kinda like present day Pokemon fans… Wiz: And Mewtwo managed to finally reason with Red Genesect to stop the hive from damaging themselves, or the city beyond repair. Boomstick: I’d say Genesect is my favourite designed Pokemon of Unova. I know people like to rag because “Ice cream Pokemon are ''sooo ''terrible...” but damn, look at it. It looks like it could pass as a fucking DC Supervillain, never mind a Pokemon myth. (Vs Legendary Pokemon B/W) Wiz: Yeah? Well, his attacks are no joke either. Firstly, Genesect specialise in Attack and Special Attack stats, maxing at 372. It also has a savvy speed stat - maxing at 326. But in the movie, the Red Genesect was able to keep up with Mewtwo in a chase, and Mewtwo was capable of flying fast enough to break orbit. Obviously this isn't a frequent occurrence but there is no reason to assume most Genesect couldn't hit speeds somewhere in that ball park. Boomstick: Genesect has a wide array of powerful moves learned through levelling up. For example, it can learn Bug Buzz, a Bug type move (duh) that has 90 Power and 100 Accuracy. But a little more on the sneaky side, Genesect can lower the Special Defence of the target by a single stage. Not bad, huh? Wiz: The Pokemon also possesses the move Lock On, which grants the next move in Genesect’s arsenal the chance to hit. This can be devastating if followed with a Hyper Beam or a Zap Cannon – the latter of which is a guaranteed paralysis if it hits. Although, it must rest after using Hyper Beam as it is extremely taxing on the user’s energy. Boomstick: A powerful physical move in Genesect’s arsenal is the Bug type move X Scissor, a move with 80 Damage and 100 Accuracy. This can also be traded off for Metal Claw, which is a fair bit weaker but still possesses Same Type Advantage Bonus (STAB) – and with Genesect’s high potential Attack stats, he can capably cut down a lot of targets. Wiz: Then there is Tri Attack, where Genesect attacks a simultaneous trifecta of attacks – one fire, one ice and one electric. While being classed as a… Normal type. Boomstick: Excuse me? Wiz: Yep, as if not being able to choose which of three types you want isn’t enough, they chose to make it a Normal type instead. Boomstick: But the payoff can be worth it; there is a 6.67% chance of a paralysis, burn or freezing of the target – so I’ll take those odds. Wiz: And finally, Genesect has the lethal Techno Blast. This move can vary depending on the Drive type Genesect uses, but in most cases the regular Genesect has none, making it a second Hyper Beam if you want to be blunt. Boomstick: Hey, that move was buffed to be fair. After being an 85 damage, it was promoted all the way to the big boys’ league when it was given 120 Power, and 100 Accuracy. Wiz: Indeed, a force to be reckoned with. See, Genesect wasn’t merely a science experiment, but rather a modification of the already deadly predator it had once been millions of years ago. Boomstick: And despite still falling prey to the likes of Fire, it is still a hunter that can hang with the current crop of tough bastard Pokemon. Just… don’t go stirring up the hive, aight? For your own good. Red Genesect: Don’t give me ORDERS! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Unova Region '' Okay, so ''maybe ''Eggman had overlooked the ferocity of the Genesect hive when he decided to try and steal their drives, but how could he account for them being so persistent? "Good thing I kept hold of these Chaos Emeralds!" he said to himself, powering up the cannon on his machine. He then fired a shot, opening a portal in time. "Surely anywhere is better than here!" he cackled, flying through. ''Location: Unova Region (300 Million Years Ago) He turned around, and much to his dismay was confronted by a single Genesect that had followed him through. "NOOO!" he cried, as the Pokemon clawed the machine open. Eggman tumbled to the ground and raised his arms to protect his face. But just as the Pokemon went to cut him down with X-Scissor, a blue blur appeared before him, blocking with a Black Shield. "METAL SONIC! I knew I could count on you!" Eggman cheered, as he scrambled to safety. Genesect kept the X-Scissor pressed in, but he noticed that Metal's chest began to glow. "Initiating analysis..." Metal said eerily. (Vs Infinite 1st bout) He then let loose with a chest laser, forcing the Pokemon to pull back to safety. With a quick tilt, it too began charging a ranged assault. FIGHT! Genesect's attempt was Zap Cannon, which Metal blasted out of the air with ease. The robotic Sonic then rushed at the Pokemon, who decided he too would close the distance. Metal Claws collided with strikes and kicks from the scientific terrors, but Metal was quick to pull ahead. He launched himself with his engine, kicking Genesect across the head, and then heeling him through the cannon. The Pokemon recovered fast, arming himself with a nearby chunk of rock and blasting through it with Techno Blast. Both the projectile, and the debris rushed Metal, who had to activate the Black Shield again, waiting out the onslaught. After a handful of seconds, he decided to initiate a powerful physical move. With a leap, and then a slam, Metal executed the Knuckle Slam, blasting a Shockwave that lifted Genesect into the air. Using aerial momentum, Genesect rushed down with a Flame Charge, singeing the frame of the robot. But Metal toughed out, and used a Spin Dash to blur beyond Genesect. He then circled around, building up fierce momentum as he came. With a quick scan, Genesect was able to Lock On, and then unleashed a nasty Tri Attack, which crackled through the air. A trifecta of connections blasted Metal in the chest and knocked him off course, but he was able to dig in and recover fast. With a thrust, he sent a chest laser attack at Genesect, who dodged to a side. Now the Pokemon opted for Metal Sound, looking to overload Metal Sonic in any possible capacity. But the resilient robot continued pressing. With a sprint, he closed the distance before Genesect could properly calculate, and punched out the Pokemon with a fierce right hand. Genesect skidded on the back of his legs, but recovered in time to telegraph the follow through. As Metal Sonic dropped down to attack with Knuckle Slam again, Genesect caught him as he landed, using Quick Attack to get in close and tackle the robot. Metal barely flinched, but the close range encounter meant that now Genesect could attack a little more freely... In theory. (Vs Team Aqua / Magma) But Metal Sonic's speed was proving quite a task to cope with. Genesect swiped for its head with Metal Claw, but Metal was happy to ping off him with Homing Attacks, pull away, and then attack with another on the other side. Something needed to change. So, when Metal came in for what felt like the gazillionth Homing Attack, Genesect unleashed Bug Buzz, knocking off Metal's stride. Aha! Now, Genesect was able to strike freely with Metal Claws, looking to tear out the circuits of this damned machine. Metal went to attack with a head on Homing Attack, but this time Genesect caught him in its hands, and fired a Tri Attack again, momentarily freezing the robot. Now Genesect was gonna let him have it. With a hum, his cannon fired up, and a Techno Blast punted Metal against a tree, breaking it and sending the trunk down on him. A blue fist punched through the bark, as Metal returned in a flash, but Genesect was Locking On again. And this time, Zap Cannon was the attack. The electric ball crackled, and Metal activated Black Shield again, as the ball simply dispersed into yellow lines around the shield's outline. Once the shield subsided, Metal could see Genesect had Locked On again, and this time was calling for Techno Blast. With a quick blast, Metal used Silver's ESP attack, disrupting Genesect enough to send the shot wayward. Metal then sprinted in again, his kicks bouncing off Genesect's block attempts. Metal then used Chaos Control to teleport around Genesect, this time singeing him with his chest laser. Genesect staggered with each hit, but wasn't falling yet. Metal swept the leg and uppercut the Pokemon skywards. He then pursued, hitting a Homing Attack to launch the Paleozoic Pokemon through the terrain. Metal poured on the aggression with kicks and outstretched punches, but Genesect was getting a feel for the pattern. With a precise cut, Metal Claw lashed out, and caught Metal's left leg as it kicked. He then threw the robot into the floor, kicking him further away and then firing a massive Techno Blast. A direct hit as well! Metal's frame was now obviously scorched, but the defiant creature carried on coming, walking towards the Pokemon slowly. Easy target for Genesect to attack with a Hyper Beam! The blinding light raced towards Metal, ripping the dirt of the floor and coursing towards the robot with a terrible screech. But with all the racket, a metallic cold command trumped all. (Music Stops) "Chaos Control!" and time stood still. Metal then darted past the attack, and began wailing on Genesect with punches, kicks and a Homing Attack. But before he returned time to its regular continuity, Metal blasted Genesect in the chest with his laser, seeing the Pokemon be buried under the rubble of a nearby stone structure. Metal scanned the debris, and then finally turned away. "Paleozoic Pokemon data has bee-" BOOM! ''' (What I'm Made Of) Genesect blasted his way through his would be tomb, with a whirl of energy, a Techno Blast came back Metal Sonic's way. "Very well..." the robot said, as he leapt back and then charged down the Pokemon. Claws bared, the pair traded slashes and raked the metallic structures of their bodies. But for every Metal Claw that scored for Genesect, three cuts were being delivered to him by the robotic Sonic. Genesect knew now it was going to take something big. But first, it needed space. After being raked to a side by Metal's right hook, Genesect attacked the chest of Metal - where he had been troubled all battle. With a deep Metal Claw, the chest seemed to spasm a little as sparks emitted. With a Flame Charge, he managed to create a good few feet of space, knocking down Metal and using the upgraded speed to gain his opening. Metal stood, only to be caught with a Hyper Beam, knocking him back to his knees. The energy blast was mighty, and Genesect felt comfortable he had won; Metal was nowhere to be seen. But something was making a lot of fuss behind him with electric spasms... He turned, and of course, Metal was waiting with a mean right hand. Genesect launched himself back, but Metal closed the distance with a Light Speed Dash. Genesect looked to fire back, but the cannon on his back was still recharging. This was bad. Metal quickly titled his heel to spike Genesect to the floor. He landed on its back, using a Spin Dash to pry the weapon off the Pokemon. Genesect struggled, but the weapon came off and was thrown into the air - melted with a clean shot from Metal's chest. And now, the final details. Metal dug a claw through the fresh opening, ripping the armour open a little more. Perfectly wide enough for a huge charge of plasma. With a blast, the Pokemon was scattered into several smoking pieces, as Metal held onto the head of the modified Pokemon. (Music Stops) Eggman wandered out from his hiding spot, giddy with glee. "Oh, Metal Sonic! I knew you would win! Now, come on! We're going back for the hive." He instructed, as the pair reopened the time portal. Metal stared blankly at the head, and then punted it several yards away, joining his master... for now. '''KO! Conclusion (Vs Metal Sonic - Forces) Boomstick: That takes care of that infestation! Wiz: Genesect was always going to be a tricky foe, thanks to the capability of it holding Mewtwo in a fight. However, it should be noted that Mewtwo was not actively out to destroy Genesect, and willingly held back to force a change of heart rather than murder it. 'Boomstick: Genesect was fast, able to follow Mewtwo - who has the capability to break orbit. But Metal was kinda faster... by a lot. ' Wiz: Metal Sonic has been shown to repeatedly go toe to toe with Sonic, who can run at far greater speeds than Mewtwo can fly. And this feat is much more consistent ''as Sonic frequently runs in a blur whereas Genesect only went as fast as it needed to be to respond to Mewtwo in a fight. Mewtwo wasn't at top speed at all for the fight and ''carried ''Genesect to orbit. And then when you consider that Metal Sonic has an attack that lets him travel at Light Speed, and you get a clear image of who the faster combatant was. '''Boomstick: Genesect have been predators for over 300 Million Years, so you could argue that the Pokemon topped Metal in experience, but the prey it was hunting is never one hundred percent specified. Whereas Metal Sonic has significantly less time as a fighter, but has fought foes of varying skills. Like, you know: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles - all those guys. ' Wiz: While the metal hedgehog does tend to lose, he does require often a whole arsenal of skills to top him - from many foes at once. And even then, he has survived and shielded pretty damaging attacks. His Black Shield has survived the likes of Chaos Spear and ESP. But impressively, Metal had a longer ways to go than Genesect ever did; Metal could have transformed into Neo Metal Sonic or Metal Overlord at one point, meaning that if the Pokemon managed to win over base Metal, it would become much stronger whereas Genesect was still spent. 'Boomstick: Metal Sonic was the only one with time manipulation, space manipulation and was always analysing Genesect from the word go: meaning he had a much better time understanding Genesect than the other way around. ' Wiz: While Genesect could increase stats and use status conditions, it was still chasing shadows when trying to keep pace with Metal - there was no guarantee it could close the space and keep it closed. Though Lock On and Hyper Beam did offer a hard hitting response, Metal could hit back with much more brutal attacks. Once Metal's scans were finished, all that was left was to pick the bones of the failing predator. 'Boomstick: He just needed the right moment and... well, Unova rest. ' Wiz: The winner is Metal Sonic! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Robot vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Peep4Life Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:P4L Season 2